


I feel like I belong here.

by latewinternight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Pre-Relationship, Young Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: A story about how Amy settles in the nine nine after leaving the six four because of the horrifying experience with her old captain.
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Everyone, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I feel like I belong here.

Amy is in her mid-20s when she finally becomes an NYPD detective at the 64th Precinct. She works harder than ever and does her work with great responsibility. Solves as many cases as she can, put bad guys behind the bars and then write reports carefully. Then one day BOOM! Her captain harasses her and makes her feel as if she doesn’t deserve to be a detective. So, when Amy is writing her transfer letter with tears rolling down her face, she decides that she will catch every man who is ever accused of sexual harassment or assault.

When Amy joins the 99th Precinct she sees the number of women detectives and realizes that there is only one except for her. Rosa Diaz, who is scary, to be precise. And well when Amy tries to approach her with an introduction and a handshake Rosa just looks at her with a straight face and introduces herself, ignoring her raised hand. Amy awkwardly takes her hand back and goes back to her desk. And she is already thinking about how she would not be able to befriend Rosa and she will be left alone with the men in the squad when her new captain assigns her to a case with one and only Rosa Diaz. And by the end of the day, both women are drinking at the bar together talking about their experiences as women detectives in precincts full of testosterone.

Amy didn’t find her new captain eligible for the role, but at least he didn’t harass the women working in his precinct. He treated everyone equally. Which was the only good thing about him, as he didn’t care about what was happening in his precinct so, Amy didn’t care about him much. When Amy meets her new Sargent, Sargent Terry Jeffords, she feels a bit intimidated, but she tries to calm herself down and reminds herself that not every superior officer is like her old captain. She talks to him casually for the first time in the breakroom, three days after she joined the nine nine. And when Terry says, he likes yogurt and talks about his married life for an hour, she realizes that he is just a strong man with a soft heart. There she feels okay with him.

Then came Charles Boyal, and if she is being honest then she did feel creeped out by him when he talked about food a little…sexually. But then Rosa came in and told her that he is a nice guy until and unless you talk about food. Amy then later on realized that he is a good friend indeed.

Then came Gina Linetti, and she started picking on Amy immediately. Amy would be frustrated sometimes because of this, until one day when she is panicking over a case she couldn’t solve on time and Gina comes and closes the file in front of her and urges her to follow her. That evening Amy talks to Gina for the first time that too over a glass of whiskey. 

Then came Jake Peralta. Well, Amy did feel a bit uncomfortable around him. He just felt like the guy who would take advantage of his white male privilege. And well she kept her distance from him, but god was against her she supposed, cause now she has to sit on the desk adjoining his. She thinks about what could go wrong. And avoids talking to him as much as she could. 

Then one night as the squad is celebrating at Shaw’s, Amy needs to go to the rest room and while going towards it she sees Jake who is aggressively talking to a man she doesn’t recognize and realizes that both of them are about to get in a drunk fight. Amy ignores, and goes on her way. So, she is not surprise when she comes back out of the rest room, to see Jake being reprimanded by sarge and Rosa. What surprises her though is that their conversation is not what she expected it to be. Instead of being told to not be a jerk, Jake was being asked to be more careful and if he is fine. On listening further Amy comes to know that Jake was only fighting that man because he made an inappropriate comment about Rosa and herself on being Latinas. Amy is then filled with this weird feeling of guilt and realization.

That night Amy looks back at all the moments Jake has helped the squad. She remembers how he once stayed overnight just to solve one of Sarge’s cases because Terry was frustrated by it or how he came on one of his off days to help Charles out with executing an exaggerated date with his girlfriend or how he would help out Rosa whenever she would have trouble with her parents or how he would just have small weird conversation with Gina. She then realized how wrong she took Jake to be. The next day when Jake comes to the precinct, a coffee take away is already waiting for him there at his desk and he looks around to see who was it until Boyal smiles at him, eyebrows wiggling teasingly and points at Amy. Jake looks at her but she is busy in her report. What brought a smile on his face was how hard was she trying to hide her smile behind that report.

Amy Santiago finally felt at home at the nine nine.


End file.
